


Interlude II - Impact

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Sith Ascendant [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are eight of them hunting the Sith Lord and his Apprentice. None of them expected to find their quarry behind them, striking at their heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude II - Impact

Jedi are not supposed to want revenge, and most of the time, Obi-Wan can shove aside the whispers at the back of his mind that suggest his hunt for the Sith is exactly that. Vengeance. Council-sanctioned - even encouraged - vengeance, but revenge nonetheless. It is hunt that he often takes alone, at first because Anakin needs to catch up on the education he never had a chance for, and later because Anakin doesn't need to be caught up in Obi-Wan's continued grief as well as his own.

This time they're together - them, and a task force which has gained Judicial support as well as the half dozen other Jedi it began with - and Obi-Wan is very glad he took Anakin with him this time. Glad for all who are here, because they can keep each other on their feet after the hammer-blow that rippled through the Force from Coruscant. All the while as they're hunting the Sith, they've snuck in behind and struck at their heart.

He leans against the bulkhead of the cargo bay they're using as a salle, just aware that he's slid to the floor, and that Anakin is trying to burrow into his side. Quinlan is in the middle of the bay, fists clenched at his side, and holding so still that if he weren't breathing, Obi-Wan might excuse someone thinking Quinlan a statue. One with a Twi'lek half-wrapped around him, Aayla seeking the same sort of mutual comfort that has Anakin pressed against Obi-Wan.

"I'll tell the captain to return us to Coruscant." Siri is the first of them to regain her voice, though grief leaves it as raw as the wound just torn through the Order. Obi-Wan sees Adi Gallia nod an acknowledgement out of the corner of his eye before Siri leaves the make-shift salle.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, shoving his grief into the same box with that caused by the rest of the deaths the Sith have caused in the last five and a half years, beginning with Qui-Gon on Naboo. He has no time for grief or revenge, not with the deaths that have just occurred. They need more information, and that means more than one of them needs to be there when they have a chance to try to reach the Temple on long-range communications.

Anakin tightens his grip on Obi-Wan a moment before letting go, though reluctant to move away. "Do you think they'll still be on Coruscant by the time we return?"

There's a wealth of doubt in Anakin's voice, and Obi-Wan doesn't have enough hope himself of such a piece of luck to try to give Anakin that encouragement. "No."

He can feel the swell of anger and grief and what he's certain is a despair that mirrors his own worst moments, and reaches over to rest a hand on Anakin's shoulder. They might not catch the Sith on Coruscant, but they can't keep forever just out of reach. And once they catch up with them, they will have enough Jedi with them to ensure the Sith do not escape again.


End file.
